herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Snow
Robert Snow was a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Puppet Mastery *Stealth Puppets: * Vulper: Launches saw blades at the target. * Phoenix: Summons a barrier of chains and locks to protect from attacks. * Miles: Summons a giant stone chess piece to slam into an opponent. * Monokuma: Teleports Snow to wherever the puppet is thrown by him. * Snow: Creates a clone of Snow, though it takes one hit to make it vanish. * Brisbane: Shoots a supersonic sound wave, disorienting those in the way. * Judge: Summons a giant gavel to use in combat. * Terezi: A flashbang grenade. * Alfendi: Is able to detect hidden enemies within a short range. * Ema: Is able to deactivate or re-activate electronics. * Chiaki: A painkiller shot that restores 2 HP. Roll Buffs: *+2 Stealth *+2 Evasion Puppet Buffs: *Phoenix (+3 to defense rolls, but unable to attack while in use.) *Vulper (R10 to attack. R6(+2) for damage.) *Miles (+1 to damage rolls if a successful attacking roll is 7 or higher.) *Brisbane (Upon getting 5-6 damage, debuffs the target’s actions by -2 the next turn.) *Snow (Roll twice when attacking with clone. Clone cannot use puppets.) *Judge (+2 to offense rolls, -2 to evasion, ignoring usual evasion buff.) *Terezi, Alfendi, Ema (Requires a roll of 5 or higher to work.) Items: 11 Puppet Gadgets (Only one puppet at a time) (Cooldown for switching: 3 cycles/his 3 turns) Personality *WHAT *WHAT Background Who I really am and where I’m from no longer matters, just know this, I am done working in the shadows and I will cure this world of this damn mutant disease one way or another. Ever since the mutants appeared this world had become hectic and filled with despair. All this time our people were frightened by these mutants, yet had no choice but to rely on some of them. So many suffer because of them , yet they still get away with everything. No longer will those pests do whatever they please in this world, no longer shall we humans feel threatened and obsolete. That being said, it’s time for me to stop using mere toys and move onto the big guns. You think maiming me would stop the inevitable? Don’t make me laugh. I’ve had this backup plan stored for a while and it’s about time I used it. What is it, you ask? It’s a mechanical suit that makes my gadgets easier to use and harder for others to handle. Let’s see if you mutants feel lucky this time. Storyline Season 4 * Event: Underground Assault * Lost his arm during battle against Usalia. * Director Kurama helped giving him mechanical/prosthetic arm, therefore he had to work for K.Org alongside Nana. * K.Org captured Shizuo Watanabe's sister at a certain point. After giving Snow the mechanical arm, they sent the sister out to test his abilities and Snow ended up killing her. * Shizuo later confronted him for a revenge. Death Shizuo won the battle and killed him. Trivia *Robert Snow is originally from Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright: The Contempt of Court. Category:Dead